hfsfandomcom-20200214-history
Monsters
This page is information about the Monster Class only. For further information go back to the Player's Guide 'The Monster Class' Monster is a special class. Credit in Monster can only be taken twice a month but, as you increase levels in Monster, you increase it for ALL monsters. Thus, if you have enough credits to play a 2nd level Brownie, you can also play a 2nd level Dragon, Troll, or whatever. Monsters are listed in much the same ways as normal classes, though monsters tend to have a much larger list of special traits and abilities than the normal classes do. When playing a monster, you must always carry a complete description of the monster with you, have a copy for the reeve, and wear the appropriate garb. If you are a magic-user casting summoning magic, remember that both the garb and the descriptions are part of the magic component. There are a number of ways you can play a monster in a game. They include: 'Standard Battlegame: ' You must get the permission of the Monarch and Guildmaster of Reeves, and cannot play Quest monsters or monsters with a 4:1 or greater ratio. If you play a monster with a ratio of 2:1 or 3:1, when you are added to a side, the other side then gets to pick 2 (or 3 if 3:1) people for the other side. When playing a monster in a standard battlegame, you play the monster as your standard monster level. Note: ''a Reeve may let you to play a monster in violation of these rules if he feels it is important to the battlegame. In this case, you operate under the Senior Reeve’s directions and are part of the battlegame, not a player. 'Summoned Monsters: Some monsters can be summoned in a standard battlegame. These do not normally require Reeve's permission, though a reeve can always state what can and cannot be used in a battlegame. When playing a summoned monster, a player will sacrifice lives to play the monster for one life. That player will be considered enchanted. If a player is dispelled while playing a summoned monster, it kills him instantly. ''Player live''s''/lif''e': This is the number of lives a player must give up to play this monster for one life. The player cannot gain more than one life as a monster unless otherwise stated in the monster description. Players cannot give up lives they do not have. Slain monsters cannot be reanimated. If Resurrected, or given a life by a monk, they return as their normal class, not as the monster. 'Leve''l:' When playing a summoned monster, a player’s level is equal to the number of lives that were sacrificed or that player’s Monster level -whichever is lower. 'Quests Monsters: ' Quests are simply special battlegames. The reeves and designers of these make special rules, and often have special monsters, which are not used in the standard games. Leve''l:' When playing monsters in Quests and other special battlegames, the designer of the Quest or the reeve will generally set each player’s monster level based on what they wish or require. Summoned monsters still have the restrictions in level. '''Monster Definitions' Monsters are listed much as the player character classes, though they have a few more aspects to them. Garb = A person playing a monster should look as much like it as possible. The reeve can always disallow someone playing a monster if they feel this criterion is not meet. Summoned monsters should be given slightly more latitude, but they must have the minimum garb requirements and act in character. Q/M Ratio = This is a general indicator of how powerful the monster is. It defines how many player characters of the same level as the monster should be required to kill the monster. When designing Quests, one uses this number to balance the sides. This assumes you use the 10 to 1 rules for magic casters and 5 to 1 rules for archers. Shields = Due to the infrequent use of shields, it is stated if a monster can use them in the armor descriptions. Natural Lives = While summoned monsters usually only have one or two lives, monsters used in Quests use the Natural number of lives listed for the monster. If extra NATURAL lives are gained through leveling, summoned monsters ARE NOT given an extra life. Type = There are a number of monster types, each with special information regarding it. Some monsters are more then one type of creature. Animations: These creatures are immune to control, subdual, and death magic as well as poison. If a Dispel Magic is cast on them, they act as if under the effects of an Iceball. If place in an Anti-Magic field, they act as under a Petrify spell until the field is removed or they are removed from the field in which case they act as if just healed from the Petrify. These cannot carry enchantments. Beast: These are non-humanoid creatures, most often with more then two legs. Extra-Planar: These creatures are not from our world but another. They include angelic creatures, demons, and elementals. Extra-Planar creatures are immune to Death magic and poison. These cannot carry enchantments save for the one used to summon them. Fey: These are fairy folk. They are not immune to Bardic Charm (Control magic cast by bard), but are immune to other forms of Control magic. Humanoid: These creatures have 2 legs and walk upright. Only humanoids can use normal weapons and shields, creatures without this designation can only use their natural weapons. Mystical: Mystical Creatures hit with a Dispel Magic lose all their magic-like abilities and innate abilities for that life. They may not use their magical or innate abilities while in an Anti-Magic zone. Multi-Person: '''These are monsters played by multiple people. They have a number of special rules, detailed individually for each one. They are ALWAYS Quest monsters. '''Undead: These are immune to Control and Death magic as well as poison. These cannot carry enchantments save for the one used to summon them. Traits = Traits are attributes that function all of the time without activation being required. This includes things like extra lives, immunities, the ability to regenerate, etc Magic-caster: Monsters with magic ability will list what class magics they get, what level they get them at, and how many points they get. Natural weapons never count against magic points. Innate Abilities: These are abilities the monster has that have a limited number of uses. In many cases they act just like magics. These require the person to stand still as per casting a magic unless noted otherwise. If a School is listed, a magic that protects from that School, protects from the abilities. Otherwise only invulnerability will protect from the ability (though some have immunity to poison and traps, and thus are unaffected by them). Unless listed as magical, they are non-magical in nature. Magical innate abilities cannot be used in Anti-Magic areas and are stopped by Protection from Magic on those they target. Magic-Like Abilities = These are magical abilities of the class that act in all ways as per the magic listed, save they do not cost magic points, do not require a free hand, and are given a number of uses. These cannot be used in Anti-Magic areas. These require the person to stand still as per casting a magic. Vulnerabilities = These are special magics or effects that break the rules. They take precedence over immunities. For example air elementals are immune to subdual magics, but have Iceball as a vulnerability, and as such are affected as described. Description = This is a description of what the monster represents and would look like. 'Monster Abilities and Traits' Aquatic Does not have to go to knees to move through water. Armor, Invulnerability Not to be confused with invulnerability, this is a magical armor particular to some monsters and not normally usable by the standard classes. Functions just like invulnerability, except that it is sectional like normal armor. Thus 2 points of invulnerable armor grants 2 points of protection to each hit location. Magic casters must specify which hit location of invulnerability that they destroyed with Verbal magic. If the caster fails to specify, or in the cases of spells of mass destruction like Doomsday, it is at the location of the target’s choice. Invulnerable armor can be Mended. Armor, Natural This armor cannot be damaged by Pyrotechnics or otherwise removed from the monster (except by damage). Can be Mended or Healed. It otherwise acts in all ways as normal armor. If protection magics that do not protect normal armor (Protection from Flame for instance), will protect natural armor. Natural invulnerable armor can be Mended or Healed. If normal armor can be worn, it is always destroyed BEFORE natural armor in a given location. Blend Incantation: Repeat x10 “Forest hide and protect me.” To end the effect repeat x2 “Forest release me” Effect: You are considered out of the game. You may move anywhere you like, as long as you remain within 50 ft of a tree. When you wish to return to the game, recite the phase to end the effect. Limitation: If you go more then 50 ft from a tree, you can NOT recite the phrase to end the effect until you are again within 50 ft of a tree. Someone within 20 ft can use tracking to “dispel” this ability. Bloodless Immune to the piercing/stabbing attacks. Bone Immune to the piercing/stabbing attacks of weapons. Camouflage As per the normal (scout) ability. Home Tree Must pick a tree, and denote it to the reeves. Any death before the home tree is struck by 10 strikes from a blue or red weapon, or hit by a flame magic (destroying the tree, which can not be Mended), does not count towards its total number of lives lost. Instead you must go to your home tree and count to 300 before returning to the game. Large Does not have to go to knees to move through water. May use melee weapons to attack flying players. Many-Legged The first time a many-legged creature’s leg is injured, it forces them to walk instead of dropping to one knee. A second leg shot that would injure the creature acts as normal (creature drops to one knee, and further shots to the same leg have no effect). Natural Flight Incantation: Repeat x5 “I take Flight,” to land repeat x5 “Landing.” Effect: Creature cannot be attacked by melee weapons while flying unless the attacker is also flying or Large. Creatures flying must still drop to their knees if wounded in the leg (simulates Wounding the wings). Creature must flap its arms or state “Flying” every 2 seconds to denote this. Magic and magic-like abilities still require the being to stand still to cast and only verbals and innate abilities can by used while flying. Limitation: To take off and land, the creature must stand still. Natural Weapons: Cannot be Heated, Warped, or Enchanted. Things that destroy the weapon take the arm as well. Spells that destroy everything they touch (Fireball, Sphere of Annihilation, etc) that strike natural weapons affect the target as though they hit them in the arm. Touch based abilities, such as touch of death, can be extended through natural weapons (both ways, by the monster, and by those attacking it). If a touch-based ability is used through its weapon, the creature must denote the effect immediately following the weapon hitting the victim. 'Monster Descriptions' '''''Brownie Description: A small (18 inch tall) being that is a distant relative of elves and leprechauns. They are usually very shy and leery of strangers, but can be helpful if treated well. They have pointed ears, and long pointed noses. Being creatures of the woods, typically wear clothing of brown, green, and other earthly tones. Garb: Brown or green tunic or tabard. Suggested: Pointed ears, exaggerated smile. Summoned: Druid 6 (Reincarnate) Player lives per life: 2 Type: Mystical Fey Humanoid Q/M Ratio: 1/1 Armor: 1 point natural armor with up to 3 additional points of normal armor. Weapons: May use a single dagger or short sword. Immunities: Control. (save for Bardic Charm) Natural Lives: 3 Abilities & Traits: Magic-like Abilities: Flight (1/life), Lost (1/life), Teleport (1/life) Innate Abilities: Camouflage (1/life), Blend (Unlimited) Levels 1st - No additional abilities 2nd - Camouflage becomes 2/life 3rd - Lost becomes (2/life) 4th - Flight becomes (2/life) 5th - Lost becomes (3/life) 6th - Flight becomes (unlimited) ''Centaur Description: These creatures are half-horse, half humanoid of unknown origin. Centaurs are usually neutral, and are fierce defenders of their homes. Garb: Furred leggings and yellow or white shoe covers. Suggested: a horse tail, and anything that would make your lower half look more like a horse. Summoned by: Druid 6 (Reincarnate) Player lives per life: 2 Type: Fey Humanoid Q/M Ratio: 2/1 Armor: Up to 4 points of normal armor, any shield can be used. Weapons: Melee weapons and Shortbows (no crossbows allowed). Immunities: Control (except for Bardic Charm) Natural Lives: 4 Abilities & Traits: Many Legged Innate Abilities: Attuned (2/game): As per the scout ability. If summoned, may carry two enchantments in addition to the one used to summon the centaur. Tracking (1/life): As per scout ability. Bowyer (1/life): As archer ability. Stun Arrow (1/unlimited): As the archer ability. Flame Arrow (1/unlimited): As the archer ability. Levels 1st - No additional abilities 2nd - Innate Magical Ability: Armor-Piercing Arrow (1/unlimited): As the archer ability. 3rd - Innate Magical Ability: Penetration Arrow (1/unlimited): As the archer ability. 4th - May now use Longbow 5th - Tracking becomes (2/life). Flame and Stun Arrow each become (2/unlimited). 6th - Armor-Piercing Arrow becomes (2/unlimited). Dryad Description: These creatures are beautiful, mischievous wood spirits. Little is known about them, except they command powerful magic, and always demand a high price for their benevolence. This price is often a male who is seldom seen again. Garb: Seductive attire adorned with leaves and twigs. Suggested: Pointed ears, sparkling green makeup. Summoned by: Druid 6 (Reincarnate), Wizard 6 (Transform) Player lives per life: 2 Type: Mystical Fey Humanoid Q/M Ratio: 1/1 Requirement: Suggested be female to play a Dryad. Armor: None Weapons: Single Dagger. Immunities: Control (save for Bardic Charm) Natural Lives: 3 Abilities & Traits: Home Tree Magic-like Abilities: Commune (Unlimited), Heal (Unlimited), Yield (3/life). Levels 1st - No additional abilities 2nd - Gain 1 point of natural invulnerable armor 3rd - Magic-like Abilities: Heat Weapon (1/life), Warp Wood (1/life) 4th - No additional abilities 5th - Heat Weapon and Warp Wood both become (2/life) 6th - Natural Invulnerable armor increases to 2 points. Giant, Hill Description: Standing 10-15 feet tall, these are slow and simple-minded humanoids. Of the wide variety of giants, hill giants are the most common. Garb: White and Brown tunic. Suggested: Anything that makes you look bigger, a smear of white or brown face paint. Summoned by: Druid 6 (Reincarnate) Player lives per life: 2 Type: Humanoid Q/M Ratio: 1/1 Requirement: Must be a 2nd level monster to play a Hill Giant. If summoned, the class sacrificed does not have to be 2nd level, but the player must be a 2nd level monster to play a hill giant. Armor: 2 points natural armor, up to 2 additional points of normal armor. Weapons: Melee weapons and boulders. Immunities: None Natural Lives: 2 Abilities & Traits: Large, Strong Levels None Goblin Description: These are small humanoids who become threats only in large numbers. They are notoriously weak-willed and devious. They are also often cruel, jealous, selfish, petty and suspicious. Garb: Green ears, most often sewn to a head band. Suggested: Browns and tans for garb. Summoned by: Wizard 6 (Transform) Player lives per life: 0.5. Players who are summoned as goblins, sacrifice 1 life to gain 2 lives as goblins. When the first goblin is killed, the player plays the “next” goblin in a 50 count as per sheer numbers. If the enchantment is dispelled from the first “goblin” the player still gets to play the second life. Treat this as though the player was enchanted and created two separate goblins, each with the enchantment on them. Type: Humanoid Q/M Ratio: 0.5 Armor: Up to 1 point of normal armor. Weapons: Single melee weapon under 4 ft in length. Immunities: None Natural Lives: 8 Abilities & Traits: Sheer Numbers: Each player playing a goblin actually represents a horde of them. When a goblin dies, the player must lie down and count to 50, only to rise again as “another goblin takes his place.” When coming alive, the goblin must do so within 50 ft of where he died, and at least 20 ft away from others if possible. When coming live the goblin must shout loudly “alive!” Vulnerabilities: Weak: Limb shots kill goblins. Levels 1st - No additional abilities 2nd - Lives (sheer numbers) increase to 10. 3rd - May use a short bow, or a medium shield. 4th - Lives (sheer numbers) increase to 12. 5th - Lives (sheer numbers) increase to 15. 6th - May wear up to two points of armor. Lich Description: Liches are wizards who have used their arts to prolong their existence through becoming undead. Garb: Yellow Sash. Suggested: a skull mask or other “undead” looking garb and makeup. Summoned by: Wizard 6 (Lich) Player lives per life: 0. Wizards who become Liches gain additional lives. Type: Undead Humanoid Q/M Ratio: 2/1 Armor: None Weapons: As per Wizard. Immunities: Control, Death, Poison Natural Lives: 1 per time taken as a magic. Abilities & Traits: Magic-caster: As per the wizard who became the Lich. It is treated as an additional life for the wizard for all purposes, including magics. Liches who use Mutual Destruction kill their target, but do not lose a life, instead they act as if banished. Liches who use the Transform magic can only Transform beings into undead monsters. Lizardman Description: Lizardmen are dangerous, tribal reptilians who are quite primitive. They can be found in any climate but most often in marshes and swamps. Garb: Green tunic, preferably with cloth scales. Suggested: Green face paint, and green cloth- covered flail for his tail. Summoned by: Druid 6 (Reincarnate) Player lives per life: 2 Type: Humanoid Q/M Ratio: 2/1 Armor: 1 point natural armor, up to a small shield can be used. Weapons: All melee weapons, single natural flail. This is his tail and is considered a red weapon. Immunities: Poison Natural Lives: 4 Abilities & Traits: none Levels 1st - No additional abilities.50 2nd - Can use thrown weapons and javelins. 3rd - Natural armor increases to 2 points. 4th - Camouflage (1/life) 5th - Natural armor increases to 3 points. 6th - May wear up to 3 points of additional normal armor. Mummy Description: Mummies are undead creatures, the corpses of humanoids wrapped in bandages and filled with preserving fluids. They are usually associated with a curse. If something concerning the mummy has been desecrated, the mummy may come back to life to kill the guilty party. Other times, it is merely a spirit that has inhabited a body to wreak havoc. They are quite mindless, and will destroy anything that gets in their way. Garb: Mostly wrapped in bandages. Summoned by: Wizard 6 (Transform) Player lives per life: 4 Type: Undead Humanoid Q/M Ratio: 3/1 Armor: 1 point natural armor. Weapons: Single Short Sword. Immunities: Control, Death, Sorcery, Subdual, Poison Natural Lives: 3 Abilities & Traits: Bloodless Innate Ability: Touch of Death (Unlimited): as per the assassin ability. Levels 1st - No additional abilities 2nd - Strong 3rd - Natural armor increases to 2 points. 4th - Natural armor increases to 3 points. 5th - Magic Like Ability: Awe/Fear (2/life) 6th - Magic Like Ability: Heal (2/life), self only. (This represents rejoining its body parts). Pegasus Description: These winged horses are extremely intelligent beasts and sought after by every facet of society for many reasons, not all of which would benefit the Pegasus. They are extremely intelligent beasts. They generally choose to ignore most other races, though Pegasi will go out of their way to annoy harpies. Garb: A pair of white feather wings and white fur leggings. Summoned by: Wizard 6 (Transform) Player lives per life: 2 Type: Mystical Beast Q/M Ratio: 1/1 Armor: 1 point of natural armor. Weapons: 2 natural short hacking or bludgeoning weapons (no stabbing allowed). These represent hooves. Immunities: Control Natural Lives: 3 Abilities & Traits: Many-Legged, Natural Flight Magic-Like Ability: Awe (1/life) Levels 1st - No additional abilities 2nd - Mount: May carry one rider. 3rd - Awe becomes (2/life) 4th - Magic-Like Ability: Charm (1/game) 5th - Charm becomes (1/life) 6th - Awe becomes (3/life) Siren Description: These beings are a race resembling human females, but are something very inhuman. They sing most of their lives, luring unsuspecting travelers to their doom. To help them along, they are both incredibly seductive and extremely beautiful. Garb: Seductive gray, blue, or green dress. Aquatic looking if possible. Suggested: Blue and green glitter makeup. Summoned by: Druid 6 (Reincarnate) Player lives per life: 1 Type: Mystical Humanoid. Q/M Ratio: 1/1 Requirement: Suggest female to play a Siren Armor: None Weapons: Single Dagger. Immunities: None Natural Lives: 3 Abilities & Traits: Magic-like Abilities: Circle of Protection (1/life), Yield (2/life) Vulnerabilities: Bound: Sirens are bound to within 50 ft of a single object that is chosen each life. Denote the chosen object to a reeve. This item cannot be one that is moveable (very large rock, tree, body of water, etc). Levels 1st - No additional abilities. 2nd - 1 point of armor can be worn. 3rd - Circle of Protection becomes (2/life). 4th - Yield becomes (3/life). 5th - Circle of Protection becomes (3/life). 6th - Gain any two bardic Verbal Spells. Skeleton Description: Skeletons are the animated bones of a corpse. They are mindless and follow the directions of their creators without fear or question. They tend to interpret orders in the most literal way. Garb: White skull mask or face makeup and black tunic. Suggested: skeleton-like painted gloves, anything that makes you look more skeletal. Summoned by: Wizard 6 (Transform) Player lives per life: 1 Type: Undead Humanoid Q/M Ratio: 2/1 Armor: Up to 2 points of normal armor. Any shield can be used. Weapons: Melee weapons. Immunities: Control, Death, Poison Natural Lives: 1 Abilities & Traits: Bone, Regeneration (from death) Vulnerabilities: Weak: Limb shots kill skeletons. Lightning Bolt and Call Lightning: These act as an Iceball (frozen for a 100 count) on a skeleton due to fused limbs. They cannot be used to kill a skeleton. Resurrection: If used on a skeleton (save those summoned by the spell Transform), this forces the skeleton to play out that life as a warrior of the same level as the skeleton. Levels 1st - No additional abilities 2nd - Normal armor increases to 3 points. 3rd - Natural lives increase to 2. 4th - Normal armor increases to 4 points. 5th - May use javelins. 6th - Natural lives increase to 3. Troll, Regenerating Description: A troll is a vicious; disgusting creature who’s very Presence is one which strikes fear into most. Their hide is a nauseating mixture of moss greens, grays, blacks, and mottled greens. They are relentless when attacking due to their pea-sized brains. Garb: Dirty green or gray tunic with fur/skin loincloth. Suggested: Crude clothing, tusk-like fangs. Summoned by: Druid 6 (Reincarnate) Player lives per life: 4 Type: Mystical Humanoid Q/M Ratio: 3/1 Armor: 1 point of natural armor. Weapons: Two Red natural 2 point short swords, These are the troll’s claws. Melee weapons. Immunities: None Natural Lives: 2 Abilities & Traits: Regeneration, Strong Levels 1st - No additional abilities 2nd - Magic-Like Ability: Awe/Fear (1/life) 3rd - Natural armor increases to 2 points. 4th - Natural lives increase to 3. 5th - Natural armor increases to 3 points. 6th - Magic-Like Ability: Awe/Fear becomes (2/life). Unicorn Description: These resemble great white horses with a golden horn springing from its head. They are kind-hearted and will often help those in need. They often shy away from violence. Garb: White hooded cloak and golden horn. White fur leggings. Suggested: as horse-like as possible. Summoned by: Druid 6 (Reincarnate) Wizard 6 (Transform) Player lives per life: 3 Type: Mystical Fey Beast Q/M Ratio: 2/1 Armor: None. Weapons: Single natural magical short sword that deal 2 points thrusting and slashing - represents the unicorn’s horn. Immunities: Control (save for Bardic Charm) Natural Lives: 3 Abilities & Traits: Home Tree, Many-Legged Magic-like Abilities: Heal (unlimited); Teleport (unlimited) requires the unicorn put its hood over its head in addition to the normal incantation. Levels 1st - No additional abilities 2nd - Magic-like Ability: Resurrect (1/life), requires bringing the dead to the unicorn’s home tree and having them and the unicorn touch it while casting the spell. 3rd - Resurrect becomes (2/life) 4th - Magic-like Ability: Lost (1/life) 5th - Resurrect becomes (3/life) 6th - Lost becomes (3/life) Zombie Description: foul unfortunate creatures doomed to walk the earth as undead. They are always in pain, and only brains sate that pain for a short time. These are the simple ones raised by dark means as little more than animated corpses. Garb: Gray Rags and a gory face makeup. Suggested: the more gore the better. Summoned by: Wizard 6 (Transform) Player lives per life: 3 Type: Undead Humanoid Q/M Ratio: 2/1 Armor: None initially Weapons: 2 bludgeoning blunt clubs. These represent the zombie’s fists. Immunities: Control, Death, Poison Natural Lives: 3 Abilities & Traits: Rubbery: Immune to bludgeoning weapons. Regeneration (100 count) Innate Abilities: Slow: Zombies may only walk, and cannot run or jump. Must make constant noises like screaming, saying "brains,” or other such unintelligent words. Levels 1st - No additional abilities 2nd - Natural lives increase to 4 3rd - Natural lives increase to 5. 4th - Strong 5th - One point of natural armor. 6th - Natural lives increased to 6. '''Not'e: This is a summoned zombie; Quest zombies and zombie game’s zombies have infinite lives, 100 count deaths, 50 count wounds, and when they “kill” a player, the victim becomes a zombie. Category:Drakenfjord Customs